Mandolin
Mandolin is an occultist that Jackie sought out in order to find the cursed town of Wyrmwood. He appears in The Darkness comic series. Biography Wyrmwood After finding out that Jenny is trapped in Wyrmwood, Butcher Joyce told Jackie a man who could get him there, Mandolin. As Jackie reached Mandolin's home, he found him being tortured by two dirty cops. The cops disliked Mandolin for dealing in voodoo magic and wanted to kill him for that. Jackie intervenes and kills the cops saving Mandolin. Jackie asks him to reveal the location of Wyrmwood and Mandolin decides to go with him and just show it, instead. Mandolin tells that, Wyrmwood was an old Native American Indian town. Sometimes a young warrior would go there to prove his bravery. The men would come back from the place that nobody returns, skinned alive. The natives believed that the survivors were touched by God, so every word they littered would go into folklore. Shortly after that, stories of the town moving from place to place and swallowing unwary travellers began to spread. Jackie doesn't believe the stories and asks Mandolin when they will reach Wyrmwood. As he says that, they enter Wyrmwood and are welcomed by heavily disfigured man. Mandolin and Jackie are then attacked by the denizens of Wyrmwood. Mandolin regrets not staying in the car as Jackie fights with the denizens. One of the Wyrmwood denizens grabs Mandolin and tries to kill him, but Jackie's Darklings save him. The fight is interrupted by Emil Cruikshank, the sheriff of Wyrmwood and Jedidiah McMahon, the major of the town, who reveal to have taken Jenny as hostage and threaten to kill her. Jedidiah tells that many centuries ago, Antonio Estacado built a settlement on the land of Wyrmwood. Antonio was planning to release The Darkness here in order to get rid of it. Differently from other hosts, Antonio didn't learned how to control his power and once released, The Darkness slaughtered everyone in Wyrmwood. Antonio then left the town, but The Darkness left a small part in Wyrmwood, causing all the denizens to be immortal, but also bind to the town, never able to leave its premise. Jedidiah reveals that Jackie could free them so they could remake the world in the image of Wyrmwood. Jackie refuses to do that and instead kills Emill, freeing Jenny from their grasps. He then asks Mandolin and Jenny to get to his car, while Jackie tries to suck up the town and its denizens into himself. While he manages to absorb the town, the cursed souls manage to escape. Mandolin together with Jenny then rush to Jackie to check if he's okay. Personality Mandolin is strange and eccentric man that deals in mysticism and dark magic. He had vast knowledge on supernatural world and was interested in visiting strange places. Trivia * Mandolin was named after the first thing he killed a man with. Gallery Wyrm13.jpg|Mandolin's home. Wyrm24.jpg|Mandolin tortured by cops. Wyrm16.jpg|Cops about to kill Mandolin. Wyrm1.jpg|Mandolin grabbed by a Wyrmwood denizen. Wyrm2.jpg|Mandolin saved by the Darklings. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human